Traditional leg curl exercise machines include a stationary platform or frame for supporting the user's upper torso while the user performs prone leg curl exercises. These traditional leg curl exercise machines support the upper torso in a relatively fixed position while the user's lower legs move in an arcuate path from an exercise starting position to an exercise ending position (and often back to the exercise start position). Because the traditional leg curl exercise machine supports the user's upper torso in a relatively fixed position, the movement associated with the user's lower body often results in excessive arching of the lower back, particularly when the user's lower legs are in the exercise ending position. Excessive arching of the lower back can lead to lower back pain, strain, or other associated injury.
Consequently, a need exists for a leg curl exercise machine that maintains the user's body in a more ergonomically sound position throughout the exercise motion. The embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by providing a leg curl exercise machine that includes a moving support platform or frame to support the user's upper torso. The moving support platform or frame may include a linkage assembly that allows the moving support platform or frame to tilt as the user performs a prone leg curl exercise. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.